Many forms of digital content contain text and/or audio content. For example, electronic books, audiobooks, audiobook scripts, music, movies, and computer games may all contain text or audio content. The audio content included in these forms of digital content may include narration describing various aspects of the digital content. For example, the narration may describe people, characters, locations, settings, objects, attributes, and relationships, among other aspects of the digital content.
In some instances, a user may wish to modify the digital content to suit his or her interests. For example, the user may wish to personalize the digital content in some way for himself or herself, or as a gift to a friend. Unfortunately, personalizing audio content and other forms of digital content can be a challenging and time-consuming task. For example, if a user wanted to become the main character in an audiobook, a narrator might have to re-record large portions of the narration or even the entire narration for that audiobook. The narrator might have to change all references to the main character's name to the user's name, for instance. If the user wants further personalization, such as adding his or her friends as characters, the narrator would have to re-record the narration to include references to those friends as well. The narrator would then have to repeat the task of re-recording to customize an audiobook for a different user with a different name or different friends.
Additionally, if the user is unhappy with the customization or wants to make changes to the customization, the narrator might have to re-record some or all of the narration. For example, a user may be unhappy about the selection of characters played by his or her friends. Because there are many ways to map a plurality of characters to a user's friends, this process can be expensive and inefficient. These problems and others are not merely limited to audiobook content.